


You can let go now

by Ineededthis



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Domestic Violence, back to writing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineededthis/pseuds/Ineededthis
Summary: SPOILERS OF EPISODE 76. Also my first post here!Persephone finds Hades in his office after the events of episode 76.A little, sweet scene that I just had to get out on paper.





	You can let go now

A loud squeak echoed down the dark library as Persephone opened the door. Thank Gods it was empty. She didn’t need any witnesses to her sneaky visit in Underworld Co. on a day off. The truth was she didn’t even plan to come. She was having a perfectly pleasant lunch with Artemis when it hit her: the horrible mistake she made in one of yesterday's scrolls and the poor mortal who could be in a lot of trouble if she didn't fix it fast. An eternity of trouble, in fact. 

She tiptoed quietly to the right section of the vast library and browsed the red shelf. With noone around the place felt bigger and even more intimidating than usual. 

‘It’s fine’ she whispered to herself tracing the alphabetically ordered piles ‘He is surely still here… You… did not… send… a good person...to suffer...HA!’ Here he was.  
Wasting no time she grabbed her quill and started making quick corrections, scroll on her knee. 

It’s when she made the last note that a familiar noise caught her ear. Could it be dog claws on the marble floor?  
‘Oh, hello there’ she beamed. Cerberus who was sniffing around the entrance raised one head at her and wiggled his tail. ‘Did I leave the door open?’ she wondered folding back the scroll.  
The dog rushed towards her but seemed rather troubled. One of his heads pointed at the door and made a quiet whine. Another poked her wrist. ‘What is it, buddy?’ she frowned ‘Where’s Hades?’  
Cerberus barked at this and rushed back to the door stopping impatiently to check if she was following. Persephone pushed the scroll back on the shelf and scampered behind, getting worried by the second. She never saw him like this.  
Something was wrong. 

The top floor was as silent as the library. Rushing through the corridor maze Persephone was almost sure she caught a glimpse of red hair and which only deepened her frown. But there was no time to wonder about Minthe now. Cerberus opened the black door of Hades’s office and she followed, too startled to knock.

She would have thought the room empty if it wasn’t for a blue hand reaching out to pet the dog. Hades was sitting on the floor, his back against the heavy desk, facing a giant window and the endless night sky of the Underworld behind it.  
‘Thanks, Hecate’ he whispered not looking up.  
Persephone took few more steps towards him and only then noticed traces on his chicks and the deep shadows under his closed eyes. She felt a painful jolt go through her heart.  
Hades was crying.  
She never saw him vulnerable like this. It was so easy to take his strength and composure for granted, lean on him never thinking about what it all must cost. But she did know the price of keeping a straigth face. And in that moment Persephone felt closer to him then ever before. 

She kneeled in front of him and gently took his face in her hands.  
Hades opened his eyes, surprised, but before he could speak she gathered him in her arms and closed in a warm embrace. 

For a second he wasn’t sure this wasn’t another dream. She was here. Somehow she came. He smelled her flowery scent before he even saw her but brushed it off as wishful thinking.  
Now that she was in front of him, Hades felt a mad instinct to run, to leave. Not to let her see him like this. Not when he just remembered what a disgraceful monster he was.  
But he would never do such a thing. Not to her. Not when she was sitting there stroking his hair, cheek pressed to his forehead as if... maybe… just maybe… he wasn’t such a disgraceful monster after all. He put his arms around her and felt fresh tears run down his face. 

‘It’s alright’ she whispered holding him tighter. ‘You can let go now’

Persephone didn’t know what made him break down. But she knew all too well how it felt to break. She felt her heart aching with the need to make everything better. To make this feeling go away. She wondered weather it was Minthe. Did they have a raw, did they break up? But she scolded herself for it. It was not the time. Now it was for her to hold him and say things she so often wanted to hear herself.  
‘Whatever it is, you are not alone… and you can talk to me, alright?’ 

Hades sobbed involuntarily. If only she knew how much he wanted to tell her everything. To let it all out, to spill the darkness and just stay here in her arms. She held him like he was deer and precious. He felt so...safe. He didn’t realise before that he forgot how that felt. But he also knew he shouldn’t let this happen. He promised himself to keep her away from this messed up, damaged part of him. From the shadows and the wounds… He was being a selfish asshole, as always.  
‘It...It’s your day off’ he muttered between sobs ‘You shouldn’t be wasting your time here’  
‘I’m not wasting anything’ she replied patiently ‘I’m with my favourite blue faced dork’  
He snorted against his will.  
‘I’m serious’ he said.  
‘No. I’m serious. You’re anxious’  
Persephone answered before she could stop herself. For a second she thought it was out of the line, but he only laughed quietly and whispered ‘Guilty as charged’  
She wasn’t sure how long she was allowed to hold him but she didn’t want to stop. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of his hair, trying to memorise this moment as well as she could. Just in case.  
‘Kore… why are you…’ he whispered after a while ‘not.. disgusted by me?’  
It took her a second to take that in.  
‘Why in the World would I be disgusted by you?’ she asked outraged moving slightly away to look at his face. There was fear and longing in his eyes and it took everything she had not to kiss him right now. But she wouldn’t. Not like this. She shook her head in disbelief instead and gently kissed his cheek. ‘No, Hades. I am not disgusted by you. You are the least disgusting person that I’ve ever met’ she added stroking a strand of his hair back in place with a tender smile.

For a moment he just looked at her. She couldn’t have known she just kissed the very place where he got smacked by Minthe and the sweetness of the gesture made him feel utterly helpless. They were still on the ground, holding each other. He had her in his arms and it was impossible not to wonder… what if all this wasn’t mad… what would it be like to have her at his side… could he really have this warmth and safety in his life? Could he have her in his life, to stay? But then he remembered who he was. What he deserved. He had no right to use her like this. 

Hades looked away and wiped his face with his sleeve. Persephone hesitantly let go of him.  
‘He brought me here, you know’ she mentioned, reaching to pet Cerberus.  
‘Then I need to get him some treats’  
‘Can you tell me what happened?’ she asked after a pause.  
He was silent for a moment. Minthe’s angry face and shouts flashed in his mind but the memory didn’t throw him back to the abyss again. Persephone’s eyes were holding him afloat.  
‘Maybe not today’ he said and she nodded.  
‘And what about you?’ he asked, grateful she didn’t press the subject ‘Is lying to your boss about weekend activities and sneaking into the office to do extra credit some elaborate tactic to get a raise?’ he teased resting his back on the wooden desk and looking at the dark sky ahead. Persephone joined him.  
‘Maybe’ she smiled gathering her long hair to the side.  
He was almost sure it was short on friday. Now that he looked at her properly she was also not wearing her usual fancy, office clothes. She looked like someone who dropped in on the fly.  
‘Did you mess up a scroll and sneak in to fix it?’ he grinned at her teasingly and laughed watching her blush. ‘We gotta work on those lying skills if you are to work here’  
Her eyes brightened and a handful of blue flowers grew around her head.  
‘Do you really think I could?’  
‘Learn how to lie? Hmmmmm’ she scratched his chin in fake wonder.  
‘Hades!’ Persephone nudged him lightly as he laughed and Hades put his arm around her under the pretense of disarming.  
‘Would you... really want to work here?’ he asked quietly.  
‘Of course!’ she beamed, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him.  
His heart skipped a bit. Could she really mean it?  
‘I did mess up a scroll though’ she admitted looking down ‘I need you to know this before you declare anything about my future career’  
‘Of course you did, it’s plenty of tricky details’ he laughed ‘Do you seriously think I never messed up a scroll?’  
‘You did?’ she looked a bit scared now  
‘Plenty!’  
‘And did they end up sentenced for some horrible punishment?!’  
‘Naaah’ Hades shook his head ‘They are there when I recap it, they can complain. If you mention something they didn’t do they will rant, don’t you worry. There are ways those things are done and I wouldn’t assign you to a task where you are not allowed to make any mistakes’

Persephone smiled at him fondly. She was so relieved to see him relaxed again.  
‘Thanks for believing in me’ she said looking at the neon lights of the Underworld. ‘And for treating me like an adult’  
‘You are an adult’ he replied simply. ‘But it’s me who should be thanking you tonight’ he pointed out catching her eye. ‘Consider me in your debt’  
She snorted quietly.  
‘You lift my spirits all the time. If anything I’m still in your...’  
But he pressed her hand to his lips and she lost her line of thought. He still had the tear marks on his face and looked more tired than ever. But there was a bright sparkle in his eye that, she hoped, was thanks to her.  
‘Hades?’ the sound of Hecate’s voice made them jump. He let go of Persephone’s hand and she fixed her hair self consciously.  
‘Are you here?’  
‘Yeah’ he waved from their spot and Hecate’s face relaxed a bit ‘Don’t worry, I have been in good hands’ he grinned.  
Something in his coworker’s smile made Persephone blush.  
‘Should I order lunch for 3 then?’  
‘Actually’ said Hades getting up ‘I feel like eating out, if you don’t mind. Can you cancel all my meetings? I think I have some unused vacation days’  
‘Around a century of them, yes’ Hecate smiled already making changes on her pad and tactfully turning towards the door ‘Hope you still remember how to have time off though’ she added with a wicked grin they couldn't see.

‘I may need reminding’ he agreed giving Persephone a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the way Rachel leads the story and I am sure I will love how this plot goes from here but I just HAD TO give Hades a sencere hug.  
I have a feeling I'm not the only one :D
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
